A Flame to Remember
"A Flame to Remember" is episode 14 of Season 1 of The Two Phantoms series. Synopsis Rem, a rock star ghost, uses his music to take over the world. To keep Danny from interfering with his plans, he puts a love spell on him so that he falls madly in love with Rem's cousin/rival, Ember McLain, who recently turned good and agreed to help Danny and Danielle out. It's up to Danielle to stop Rem, while Sam has to snap Danny out of his ghost love trance. Cast *David Kaufman as Danny *Krista Swan as Dani *Grey Griffin as Sam *Ricky D'Shon Collins as Tucker *Kath Soucie as Maddie *Rob Paulsen as Jack *Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Lancer *Colleen Villard as Jazz/Female Goth *Maria Canals Barrera as Paulina *Tara Strong as Ember/Star *S. Scott Bullock as Klemper/Dash Baxter/Jeremy Manson *James Sie as Kwan *June Angela as Principal Ishiyama *Laraine Newman as Pamela Manson *Jason Marsden as Rem/Male Goth *David Gaughan as Rem (singing voice) Plot TBA Memorable Quotes :Rem: Do you know who I am? :Crowd: (chanting) Rem! Rem! :Rem: That's right. I'm Rem McLain. And I'm here to put old Ember behind. Say it with me: up with Rem, down with Ember! :Crowd: (chanting) Up with Rem, down with Ember! ---- :Ember: (picks up her guitar) Well, old girl, looks like it's time to get out of retirement and rock out once again. But this time, rocking out for good, not bad. ---- :Mr. Lancer: Moby-Dick! This is just like Ember all over again! ---- :Rem: Now that they’re chanting my name, my music can affect you! How about a love song? :Danny: (scoffs) I've already been in love before. It's not gonna affect me this time. :Rem: You were obviously in love before, but with a human, not a ghost! :Danny: A ghost? Which ghost are you gonna make me fall in love with? Desiree? Dorathea? Spectra? :Rem: No, none of the above. You know my name as Rem McLain. Do you remember a ghost girl with the same last name as me? She has recently been reformed, I've heard. :Danny: Remember...rem...ember? (gasp) Ember! ---- :Sam: What the heck has gotten into Danny? :Dani: If I didn't know any better, Rem put a love spell on him. :Sam: But he's not falling for me. Who is Danny falling for now? :Dani: Ember McLain. :Sam: That rocking ghost girl which also once put a love spell on Danny, making him fall for me?! :Dani: Yeah. :Sam: I don't believe it! We gotta save Danny. You'll go find Rem, and I'll find an antidote for his love spell. :Dani: Why don't you try kissing another boy? :Sam: I'm guessing that'll probably not work like last time. He's in love with a ghost, not a human. :Dani: Oh, okay. Now go find the antidote! (Sam pulls up Rem's album, Dani snatches it) And don't listen to Rem's music! ---- :Ember: Ugh, what's the point? I haven't rocked out in, like, forever, I can't get my hair to rise, and I can't get Danny to stop chasing me! What do I do? :Sam: Here, Ember, catch! (throws a syringe to Ember) It's the antidote for Danny. You gotta distract him! :Ember: Okay. I hope this works. (to Danny) So, Danny, tell me who you love? :Danny: (dreamily) You, Ember... :Ember: (her hair grows a little) Awww, it's sweet how you remember my name. And you know, Danny, I actually kinda have a crush on you. :Danny: (surprised) Really? :Ember: Yes, I really do. (kisses Danny on the lips, her hair surges into a large flame, she injects the antidote into Danny, snapping him out of his love trance as soon as they stop kissing) :Danny: Wow, I've never been kissed by a ghost before, aside from Kitty overshadowing Paulina, but she doesn't count, and to be honest, it felt pretty good! I kinda have a headache, though. Must've been Rem's love spell. Thank you, Ember! :Ember: Don't mention it. And I wasn't lying about having a crush on you, by the way. Now, let's go find Rem and put a stop to his concert! ---- :Dani: Hey, Master and Servant! Mind if Ember and my cousin jam with the band? :Rem: Get this straight, twerps! I don't do trios! Duets I can handle, but trios? Not a chance. Also, how did Danny snap out of his trance? :Danny: Well, my friends have their ways. :Rem: And you, Ember, how did you grow your hair again? Last time I saw it, it was a tiny little flame! :Ember: I've learned a good trick from my new boyfriend. :Rem: New boyfriend? What happened between you and Skulker?! :Ember: I broke up with him. ---- :Dani: Well, that was fun. :Tucker: I'm pretty sure Rem will not be invading Amity Park for a long time. :Sam: You got that right. Though I will miss his music. :Danny: Sam! :Sam: Sorry. These songs are a guilty pleasure for me. ---- :Tucker: Well, Ember, you saved us all, and not just with your music! :Ember: Of course. Does this mean we'll be friends? :Sam: Absolutely. I honestly don't mind if Danny dates a ghost, it's fine by me. :Tucker: Ooooh, so Danny now has a ghost girlfriend? :Danny: Yeah, I do now. It's great when my enemies become friends. (to Ember) I'm sorry for chasing you, Ember. :Ember: It's okay, Danny. I had fun. I think you're handsome, Inviso-Bill. :Danny: (eye twitch) Inviso-Bill?! :Ember: (giggles) Sorry, I actually find that name kinda cute. Thanks for helping me out. I love you, Danny. (kisses Danny on the cheek, writes something on a piece of paper, then gives it to him) And hey, if you're in the Ghost Zone, you know where to find me. :Dani: Maybe we can write some music together some time! :Ember: Yeah, maybe I can do a trio with you. (romantically waves to Danny) Ciao! (disappears) ---- :Sam: So, where is Rem? :Danny: Trapped where Ember used to be, with Klemper. Transcript See here. Trivia *This episode is partially a remake of "Fanning the Flames". Tucker and Sam switch roles in this episode, where Sam is the one being affected by Rem's music, and Tucker is the sane person. *The title of this episode is similar to the Titanic novel "A Night to Remember." *This episode reveals that Danny and Ember have romantic feelings towards each other. By the end of the episode, Ember becomes Danny's second girlfriend. ** Not counting Kitty overshadowing Paulina, Danny also recieves his first kiss from another ghost. *In this episode, there are plenty of references to Depeche Mode, the lead singer of which is David Gaughan, Rem's singing voice. **The tagline for the episode, "Everything Counts in Small Amounts!" is a reference to the lyric "Everything counts in large amounts" in the song "Everything Counts" from the 1983 album "Construction Time Again." ** At one point, when fighting Rem, Danielle tells him "Do you take any requests? How about "''Enjoy the Silence?"'' referring to the hit song from the 1990 album, "Violator." **Danielle at one point refers to Rem as "Master and Servant," which is a title of the song from the 1984 album, "Some Great Reward." **On the "HOT" magazine which Mr. Lancer reads, it says "Here’s Rem, of whom you just can't get enough!", which is a reference to the song "Just Can't Get Enough" from Depeche Mode's 1981 debut album, "Speak and Spell". **During the moment where Rem appears outside Casper High, he says "Are you ready for a little youth and goth revolution?! Where is it when you really need one?", which is a reference to Depeche Mode's popularity amongst goths and the song "Where's the Revolution" from the 2017 album, "Spirit". *When Rem is being sucked into the Fenton Thermos, he yells "Not cool!", which is a catchphrase of Imaginary Gary from The Fairly OddParents!, who is also voiced by Jason Marsden. Rem also says that line when Tucker shows his vandalism of Rem's cardboard cutout. Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade episodes Category:The Two Phantoms episodes Category:WikiaIvan1997's articles